galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Klack Battle Moon
' Klack Battle Moon ' Approximately 12,000 Standard years ago, when another Y'All Invasion was about to expected, the First Galactic Council convinced the Klack to take part in the Galactic Coalition to defend the M-0 (Milky Way) Galaxy against these enigmatic and almost unstoppable invaders. The Klack easily being the most powerful empire of the Galaxy also had advanced technology (believed to be TL 7+) and tremendous resources. No other species (Back then) had such a well organized labor force. The Klack Queen wanted very big ships , to carry lots of Klack Warriors and lots of fire power into the Y'All Armada and simply overwhelm the Invaders by sheer numbers and fire power. The Royal Engineers took her majesty quite literally and the Klack manufactured 50 steel spheres with 1000 meter thick Steel armor, the largest known Hyper Jump engines ever built and with super sized Laser and Plasma Cannons. ( The Klack Battle Moon Lasers exceeded 5 Yotta Watt/ sec) and could fire every 10 seconds.) Targeting was not as sophisticated or fast enough to be more effective, but when the Klack lasers hit, one pulse was enough to completely vaporize Y'All Battle ships even under full shields (A feat that was repeated only after the Union obtained Translocator Technology) The Battle Moons had 10 of these Lasers . Energy was created by Matter Fusion Reactors, consuming the same fuel amount as the entire fuel needs of a modern Union Fleet needs with all its battle groups operating a whole year. Each Battle Moon had a crew of nearly 50 Million Warrior Klack, of which the majority were deploy-able shock troops. The spherical Battle Moons Radius was 750 km ( 1532 km diameter) Surface area of 7,337,000 Km Mass: (2.306 518 ± 0.000 353)×1021 kg  (~3.9×10−4 Earths) Acceleration: 12 km/sec ( reaching Trans-light – Hyper Jump velocity in about 7 hrs.) Deceleration was also about 7 hrs-) Max Trans light : 216 x Light Operations Distance : (had to jump from Gravity well to Gravity well and could not exceed 50 LY per Jump) Shields : Simple Magnetic Repulsor Shields – The Battle Moons relied primarily on their incredibly thick armor. At 1000 meters thickness even simple steel is a very effective armor. The Klack were the deciding factor and repulsed the Y'All but it cost them 48 Battle Moons. The Klack lost much of their original technical know how during the Red Night ( Red and Black Klack fighting each other in a terrible Civil War) The remaining two battle moons remained in orbit around the Klack Home world and partially cannibalized for parts and resources. Majesty Supreme Nt'gtar thk the 743th initiated a Restoration program about 500 years ago. One of the Battle moons , completely stripped and no longer able to move to be turned into a museum and luxury resort and the other to be restored as the Queen's Yacht. Union Engineers begun to restore and refurbish the second Battle Moon ( the N'Toothal). Replacing the Iron and steel armor with a thinner layer of Ultronit, adding modern shields and Computronics. The Original laser cannons already dismantled many hundred years ago not replaced. The ship is in the process of receiving the largest ISAH Pods ISS has ever manufactured (It already received 6 of the planned 12) the new Para Dim shield generators are still being manufactured by SII, and since the ship is considered a private ship, not a Fleet unit. It will not receive modern military grade weapons. However it received a new Computronic AI and extensive recreational areas. The N'toothal was used in an emergency to assist a Union Ship during the Siucra Crisis and later participated in several Union Fleet Parades. Category:Spaceships Category:Technology